Snakehead
by VagorielV
Summary: Olivia's and Astrid's past up to 2x9 Snakehead. Olivia/Astrid.


**Author's Note: The characters aren't mine, no copyright inFRINGEment intended **

**This is my first Fringe story, femslash ahead, so turn back now if that's not you thing. I'm**

**also apologizing for any mistakes, I'm not a native speaker. **

**This is just something I had to write down after I watched 2x9 Snakehead, you should watch **

**it before reading if you can. Don't expect too much, I just tried writing down, what I 'd like **

**to see on the show :D**

Olivia's POV

We've been together for 4 months now. Nobody knew about us, we decided it would be better that way, no strange looks, no "I-hope-this-relationship-doesn't-compromise-your-work", just no stupid questions to answer. Well, 'nobody' is not exactly true: I told my sister, Rachel, I just had to ( I mean it got pretty obvious that something was going on because I was even less at home than usual...and happier than ever, too, I might add). She was surprised at first, but she got used to it and seems happy for me.

And I am happy, truly happy. It all started as a surveillance of a suspect: We were sitting in my car together, waiting for something to happen, and we were waiting a long time, I can tell you! I never had so much fun during a surveillance, though: we talked a lot, about everything and told each other basically everything there was to know about ourselves. When Broyles finally called around 5 am to tell us that we could go home because we were following a wrong lead, neither of us wanted to go home yet. We went to a little diner that was open 24/7 and had an early breakfast. After that, we had to separate to catch some sleep. But things never were the same after that night.

We started seeing each other more frequently and spent some quality time together. I knew that I was getting addicted, we were so good around each other, so easy and relaxed, I didn't have to hide anything work related, I could talk about all those often disturbing cases and knew that I would be understood. Sometimes we just went to the park to take a walk, sometimes we went to the movies and we even went to a couple of soccer matches... I think I got hooked to that, too.

One day, on our way back from the local stadium my dreams came true: Astrid Farnsworth just stepped in front of me and, out of nowhere, kissed me. I was so surprised at first, that I didn't respond. She started pulling back, rambling excuses. Finally my body was able to move again, so I grabbed her and starting kissing her. She relaxed and I pulled her closer, trying to feel more of her perfect body, smell more of her. And when she opened her mouth I could taste her after all. I was in heaven and I didn't get that smile off my face for the next few days.

It was hard working around each other and we couldn't do without some meaningful glances or comments, that nobody else understood. But I remember a few lunch breaks, when then tension just became too much and we had to leave the lab hurriedly to get some private time together...

Walter became suspicious, though...I think he's the only one who noticed our strange behaviour towards each other. But then again, Walter forgets so much, I don't think he really made the connection.

"Morning, beautiful.", a sleepy voice muttered next to me and Astrid kissed me lightly on my shoulder. "What are you thinking about? I can totally see your thoughts spinning in you head." -"Oh, I'm just reminiscing, thinking about how we got together, how I got to be so lucky.", I answered.

Astrid's POV

"Well, you really got lucky, especially last night, I'd say", I couldn't stop the smug smile from appearing on my face and I was rewarded with one of Olivia's beautiful laughs. I loved when I could make her laugh, hear that sound and see her cute smile, her glowing eyes...I think I pretty much love everything about her. When I leaned over, to kiss her properly, both of our cells began to ring.

"Perfect timing, as usual...". Damn, why did we always have to save that world that early in the morning?

"Walter? Here you go.. Walter? Walter?" _Damn it, where is he?_ I was supposed to look after him today when he went to Chinatown as he clearly forbid Peter to do it. He noticed me standing behind market stall but I could luckily convince him to let me come with him, as a friend at least. It was going fine until a second ago, I paid our strange drinks and when I turned around he was gone.

"Walter?" _Damn, damn, damn...okay, take a deep breath. What to do?_ I took out my cell and called Peter to tell him what happened and he tried to calm me down, he probably saw something "remarkable" and went to check it out. Walter was old enough and would find his way back home, wouldn't he?

I decided to go back to the lab, to see if he went there. But the lab was empty, at least I thought it was..."Walter?" _Oh, no, that's not Walter_: two Chinese guys were in the lab and they had already noticed me, _of course, stupid, I was yelling loud enough to make my presence crystal clear_ and one of them was awfully close to me, too close...I heard shattering glass, then everything went black....

"Astrid?Astrid? Come on, wake up! Astrid! Astrid, what happened?" _Yeah, yeah, no need to be that loud...god, my head hurts!_ I opened my eyes and saw Olivia and Peter looking at me worriedly.

"I'm gonna call you an ambulance.", Peter said. I objected and told them about the two Chinese guys. "They must have followed you back from China Town". Then Peter's phone rang and he answered it, speaking Chinese. I only got that it was something about Walter. Then he said that he was still in China Town and fine. _At least Walter is okay._ "I'm gonna go pick him up" and with that Peter left.

Olivia's POV

The second Peter was out the door, I hugged Astrid and held her close to me, careful not to hurt her. When I let go of her to look into her eyes, I was crying. "I'm so sorry, Astrid. These men could have done anything with you, I was so scared when I came in and saw you lying on the floor, I..I..never felt so helpless...". My voice broke and I was staring on the floor.

"Don't blame yourself, or think that you could have prevented this, because you couldn't. I'm okay, I'll be completely fine in no time...Oliv, look at me." and she lifted my chin to look me in the eyes. I saw exhaustion and some fear but mostly I saw the need to let this behind her and I saw the pleading in her eyes for my support.

"I'm sorry", I mumbled and rubbed my tears away. I smiled a weak smile and kissed her lightly. "I won't blame myself, but you can't escape my close presence watching over you the next weeks...I'll be totally looking after you!". I tried to lighten the mood a little bit and a little smile appeared on her face, yet, she winced at the movement. "I'm okay with that, I like you being close...". _Okay, apparently, her injury isn't that bad_. "I still think that you should get that looked at. And as you agreed to my supervision, I say that we go to the hospital right now." I stood up and helped her to her feet. She was shaking, apparently this was a little fast. I took her in my arms to steady her and maybe hold on a little longer than necessary, but I wouldn't let go of her that easy, never.

**Any kinds of comments are welcome, I'd love to know what you think. **

**And please, if any of you wants to write a Olivia/ Astrid story or knows a good one, let me know, there are ****not a hell of a lot stories out there!**


End file.
